Letters to Nobody: The Lost Chapter
by Smurf2005
Summary: Seventy years had passed since the events in Letters to Nobody. Vaughn is finally released from his guilty feelings.


A/N: Hello all. I just couldn't let this alone. I know a lot of you were satisfied how I ended _Letters to Nobody_, but I wasn't. I was feeling really guilty for ending it the way I did. For those of you who haven't read _Letters to Nobody_, please go read that first. This is a sequel, and it would make a lot more sense if you read that first. Now, in the story, I figured Vaughn is around 97 years old. I figured that when Chelsea met Vaughn, they were both 20, and the letters took place over a 7 year period, so she would have been 27 when she died. So, it would be 70 years since she died. If I got that wrong, please let me know. Also, Rachel is from Harvest Moon: A New Beginning, and she is Mark and Sabrina's youngest granddaughter, at 20 years old. So, this takes place right before A New Beginning. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon_ is owned by it's respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody: The Lost Chapter

* * *

He groaned as he sat down, helped by a young woman with blue hair.

"I don't see why you have to go there every day, Vaughn," the girl said, pushing a piece of hair behind her hair.

He chuckled, as he fixed his aging violet eyes on the girl.

"Rachel," he started, his voice wavering, "did your grandparents ever tell you about Chelsea?"

The girl nodded and sat across from Vaughn.

"Yeah. They said she used to own the ranch we own," Rachel said.

Rachel was the granddaughter of Mark and Sabrina, and she always came to see Vaughn. Vaughn didn't have family, and she loved hearing about his travels. She started talking to him about ten years ago, when she was ten. She saw him struggling in the graveyard by the Harvest Goddess pond and stopped to help him.

"There is so much more than that, Rachel. The grave I go visit every day, is the grave of my dead girlfriend, though, I am not sure I can call her that now. The way things ended were pretty bad."

He told Rachel the story about him and Chelsea. He told her how they met, all the memories he had of her, and about the night Chelsea conceived his child. Then, he went on and told her what happened after that, how he left her and didn't contact her for over two years. He went on to tell Rachel about the death of Chelsea, and what happened after that.

"So, thirty years ago, after you retired, you moved to this Island so you could take care of Chelsea's grave?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. It has been seventy years since her death, but the way I feel about her hasn't changed. I never got married, and I never had children of my own, that was my way to atone for killing her," he said.

"But, I don't think Chelsea would have wanted that," Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't think she would have wanted you to suffer all these years alone."

"Even if she didn't want that, I still did it. I made her suffer, so I had to make up for it somehow. She is the only girl I loved. In all my years, I have never met a girl that made me feel like I did about Chelsea. Chelsea was a very special woman. She had the power to make anyone happy, and when I left her, I killed that power. I killed the light inside her."

He told Rachel all about Chelsea late into the night, and when she left, and he was lying in bed, he looked over at the picture of Chelsea. He picked it up with his shaky hands and brought it close to his face so he could see it better.

In the picture, she was eternally young. He always wondered what she would be like as an old woman, and he wondered if she would still be alive all these years later. He fell asleep with the picture beside him, and while he slept, he died.

When he awoke, he wasn't in his house, and everything around him was white. He was looking around, confused, when a familiar voice spoke up behind him.

"You have died, Vaughn."

He turned around and he set his eyes upon the figure of Chelsea. She looked just like he always remembered, and she had the same smile plastered on her face. She walked closer to Vaughn, and reached out a hand to touch his face, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"It has been a long time," she whispered.

Vaughn reached up and put his hand over hers.

"Oh, Chelsea. I am so sorry."

Everything he wanted to apologize to her about and everything he wanted to tell her came spilling out. Seventy years worth of grief and guilt were let out, and when he was done, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But, Chelsea still smiled at him, like nothing happened.

"Vaughn, it's okay. I forgive you for everything that happened. I have watched over all these years, and I know that you are sorry. And because of that, I forgive you."

Then, she grabbed his hand, and they went into Eternal Slumber together.

The End

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? I didn't feel right leaving Vaughn feeling guilty about the death of Chelsea. So, I had to write this. I wanted him to have a happy ending, even if it was this way. I hope this doesn't destroy _Letters to Nobody _for you, but I had to write this. This was more for me than anyone else. So, I hope this is okay. Anyways, read and review. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames.


End file.
